User blog:ImagoDesattrolante/Personal Problems with Mega Man vs. Astro Boy
basically doing a friendly-like blog here I'm not doing this to hate on Death Battle - I like Death Battle. However, what I didn't like was this specific Death Batlte and it's research. Gonna just say this here: I'm going to be using all the weapons Death Battle gave Mega Man - and be using the canon composite version of him. Astro is going to be completely composite - including non-canon. Problem 1. LOL BLACK HOLE IS NOT LEGITTT!!!111!!!!!!oneoneone!11 Oh boy how much I see this lol Now, stuck in concrete or not - I don't see why the Black Holes are not legitimate. Here are the general rules for Black Holes to be actually quantifiable: A) They have to be moved (kinetic energy or potential energy) B) They are created from sheer energy (e = mc^2) C) They are collapsed/create a mass-energy explosion (e = mc^2) Rock's Black Hole bombs fall into these categories quite a bit - why is it not legitimate? Stuck in walls is an obvious gayme mechanic - they don't wreck the entire Earth because it would make NO sense at all in a game to do that, plot and for fun. Game mechanic is overused to an extent, but it still counts god damn it. Many other fictions do this kind of shit, and their little inconsistences get ignored - hell, many of Superman's Black Hole feats do shit like this, so why is it not legitimate again, apart from common plot reasons and shit? This alone debunks the claim that he's only hypersonic - he can easily outrun the pull of these things, something even light cannot escape, making him FTL easily. Which moves us to the next claim Problem 2. 'Downplay' Well First of, let's start off with their strength. I have absolutely no idea where they got that fortress weight from. Proto did a calc from it - and they didn't even show the calc, they just completely made it up. Where did they get 3000 tons from? That's under 5% of it's true value. They just did it to say a boat could weigh more than a mountain, lol. Also funny thing. They used Proto's calcs without credit in this battle - all of which were for Astro - and none for Mega Man? It's fun to see certain people saying Proto's calcs are wrong with Mega Man when Death Battle outright stole and got their measurements from it. Pretty hypocritical. Even then, thi is still only accounting lifting strength - they didn't even show Astro's greatest lifting feat either, which is stil lower than Mega Man's. They used superior, higher end calcs for Astro Boy and much lower ones for Mega Man. Even then, it's still just lifting strength. Completely unrelated to striking strength - but nonetheless, let's look into that. Just to be fair - I'm not going to scale Mega Man's striking strength to his planetary enemies, like Sunstar and many others, who he easily beat btw Instead of that, just going to convert his lifting strength to striking strength - and do the same for Astro Boy. 943.481545 metric kilotons he supposedly hits with, or 2911546339346829 foot pounds (Mega Man) Equaling 3.947526784285E+15 Joules, or 943 kilotons (explosives). Town level once again. So we have that confirmed. Astro Boy's lifting strength is 893 metric kilotons from his greatest lifting feat - lifting Metro City in the 2009 movie. Converting this into foot pounds is 2758072119318725.5 foot pounds, and converting that into joules is 3.7394436821648E+15 Joules Converting that into kilotons of TNT is 893.748490001 kilotons. Well gee, looks like Mega Man is stronger isn't he? Packing more force. Of course, using powerscaling (AKA common sense and pure logic) Astro Boy barely scales to Atlas blocking a planet busting beam with his sword - that he threw. Astro Boy roughly tanked hits from this sword and fought with it, so he should scale to the 46 zettaton planet busting feat, although roughly. This is the only feat close to planet busting Astro has. Rock has quite a lot actually Mega Man scales to many planet busting feats, and we'll use Sunstar's feat. Mega Man completely blew away Sunstar without any weaknesses shown. Therefore, completely should scale to Sunstar nuking the planet, capping out at 35 zettatons of TNT. A gap, but not a huge one - and this time it's much more acceptable and in place. So, if not powerscaling Mega Man is a good distance stronger and using powerscaling Astro Boy is a tiny bit stronger. In durability, it's basically the same. Mega Man easily takes hits from planet-busting opponents, and Astro's only real planet-busting durability feat is with Atlas again. And no, Astro does NOT scale to garon, who completely stomped him in all scenarios. They mentioned him surviving a bomb that could stop a Solar Flare, but that's only 14 petatons. Even without planet busting calcs for Mega Man he survived much higher things than that, like Galaxy Man's Black Holes - 960 petatons of energy and 8 exatons for Saturn's Black Holes. It's safe to say they cap out at this, even though Mega Man portrayed himself fighting Sunstar without a mega-ultra-super-duper hard battle, and Astro Boy having big trouble with it - so it's likely for Rock to be higher than 35 zettatons but whatever. Now onto speed, eh? Astro Boy's greatest speed feat is him outflying a missile than flew to the sun at many times the speed of light, 38x the speed of light. However Mega Man was clearly fighting and reacting to everything while Space Rush was traveling 250 times faster than light across the Space Belt, thus it should translate to his combat/reaction speed pretty easily. A 6 times difference right there in speed and shit, and without powerscaling again. Granted, Astro Boy should be faster in actual travel speed but don't forget Mega Man outruns Quick Man's actual beams of light, Black Holes - so he's clearly FTL in that regard still. His teleporter should be the same speed as Proto Man's too, which is 14,000 times faster than light. Also let's not forget them including the blatant mistranslation of Quick Man moving at lighting speed - it actually said lightning speed. With months of research, don't you think they should've clearly found this out...? But anyways, now onto weapons. Problem 3) Mega Man's equipment Category:Blog posts